Pokémon: The Unusual Journey!
by Tyler Mason
Summary: Richard is your average 16-year-old boy. Or is he? He can speak to Pokemon. He somehow can understand what they say. People don't believe him and shut him out for it. His past made him unstable which led to his Mom wanting him to wait until he was ready to finally get his starting Pokemon. Now is that time. Read his Journey. PokemonXTrainer story. Rated M for later chapters!
1. I choose you!

**Hello. I'm aspiring to become an author in the future. This will be a story following my OC Richard DaSilva. Now even though this may be weird this is a Pokemon X Trainer story. Yes, I'm weird I noticed... Anyway if you stuck around I hope you all enjoy this story! This may be a bit slow-paced by the way.** **I'm making you people wait to see which pokemon it is. If you want to, make your guess in the reviews. Anyway here's the story.**

I woke up excited. Today is the day I get to pick my starter pokemon. I live in the Kalos region. Mom went on vacation to Alola and Dad well I won't get into that.

Oh, I'm Richard by the way. I've been home alone for a while now. I'm 16 which means I'm six years late in grabbing my starter. I would've six years ago but heh-heh, things happen. Mom said I would be unstable after that and wanted me to wait until I knew I was ready and today's that day. Professor Sycamore said he'd be ready when I arrived.

People at school have classified me as the weird kid for two main reasons. Reason 1, of course, is because of me not having a pokemon, and number two, because I can speak to them. It sounds weird I know but it's true. I can understand them. Most people don't believe me which only now I understand why. People have shut me out since I conversated with their pokemon. Others have actually made a better relationship with their pokemon because of me.

Anyway, I have to get ready for today! I grabbed a plain black shirt and some black pants with white stripes. I also grabbed a pair of sox and boxers and jogged toward the shower.

Entering the bathroom I looked in the mirror. I looked at myself. My hairstyle was a fade on the sides, as well as the back, the top wasn't cut and usually combed, I have dark brown hair. I smiled at the mirror content with the way I look. I took off my pajamas which were just a white shirt, black shorts, and boxers. I stepped into the shower. I turned on the water. I waited for it to heat up and get to the perfect temperature. It finally got to the temperature I love to start off with. It wasn't too hot but it was hot. I pulled up the peg so the water would come out of the shower head.

The water shot out. I felt a stampede of cold water. I nearly jumped out of the shower as a reaction. Regaining my composure I finally felt the water start to heat up.

I let the water run down my body. My hair soaked and started to hang down trying to block my vision. I swept it to the side regaining my vision. I looked at the hooks on the side of the shower. Two had scrubby's and one was empty. I grabbed mine which was black and blue. The other one was Dad's and the empty one was because Mom's in Alola.

I grabbed the soap in the corner next to the hooks which had the soaps. I grabbed my Axe Men's body soap and shampoo. I poured some of it on my scrubby and put it back. I put the scrubby under the water for a few seconds. After I scrubbed my hand around it, spreading the soap. Then I scrubbed my body with the soaped up scrubby. When I was done I put the scrubby under the water so it would rinse the extra soap.

I got under the water and let the water hit my soaped body.

 **(Time skip: 10 minutes later)**

I've stayed in the shower for too long. I turned off the water and opened the curtain. I walked to my towel and grabbed it. It was a plain blue towel. I dried myself for a few minutes. I then grabbed my clothes and put them on. I grabbed some Q-tips, hung my towel and walked to my room.

I turned on my light and walked in. I cleaned my ears and threw the Q-tips out. I looked in the mirror and combed my hair with my hands. I walked to my nightstand. I looked at a picture of me and my older sister. She had a ring on her right ring finger. She was in a hospital bed. I grabbed the ring that she gave me and put it on my right ring finger. It said, Endless Love, with two hearts on either side of the words. It was the one she was wearing in the picture. I had tears thinking about the last day I saw her.

I wiped my tears away. _Today's a happy day no need for tears, Ricky._ I grabbed my sweater from my doorknob and walked out of my room. Walking down the stairs I saw the living room. There were two sets of six pokeballs. I walked to them. One set was my sisters and the other set was my fathers. Both their pokemon. Well were. They were released back to the wild after each had no custody. Both with different reasons.

I looked at what my favorite was for each. My sister had a Dragonite, she was a kind Dragonite, powerful and kind. Dad had an Alakazam, it was strong and fun to be around, he had a short-temper like Dad.

I smiled at the memories and walked to the kitchen. I was gonna make some coffee but decided to skip breakfast. I was too excited to eat. I just chuckled and ran back upstairs to grab my keys. I ran down the stairs and to the door. Opening the door I saw the beautiful city around me. I turned around and closed the door and locked it. I jumped off the stairs and jogged toward Professor Sycamores lab.

 **(Time Skip: 15 minutes later outside the lab)**

I walked up the steps to the lab. Opening the door I saw the lobby. I saw one of Sycamores disciples. Her expression widened "Oh, you must be the trainer Sycamore was talking about!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yep, that's me" I answered. She told me to wait and he'd be here momentarily. After about two minutes of waiting Sycamore came out with a tray. On the tray was eight pokeballs, a Pokedex, and I think a letter. The letter surprised me but I decided to ignore it.

Sycamore smiled and said. "Hey Ricky, it's been a while. I guess you're ready to finally become a pokemon trainer huh?". Sycamore and my sis were good friends so we know each other well.

"Yeah finally feel like I'm ready," I said excitedly. He nodded and handed me three pokeballs.

He spoke "You already know the three starters you can get. Fennekin the fire-fox pokemon, Froakie the water-frog pokemon, and Chespin the grass-hedgehog pokemon. Which one do you choose?"

I threw the pokeballs in the air. Out came three pokemon. I looked at the pokemon. Chespin seemed to be lost looking in amazement at the chandelier above. Froakie seemed to not like me. Fennekin eyes sparkled as it smiled at me. I smiled back at it. "I'll choose Fennekin, Professor Sycamore," I said smiling. It wasn't that hard of a decision.

Sycamore chuckled. "Alright then here's Fennekin's Pokeball, here's your Pokedex, and here are five other pokeballs" He gave me everything. I picked up Fennekin and said my thanks. I started to leave then Sycamore shouted "Wait! Ricky, I almost forgot!" I turned around and saw Sycamore jog towards me with the letter from earlier. "You have to read this when you get home okay?"

I looked at the letter and grabbed it. "Okay," I said smiling. I put the letter in my pocket and we traded our farewells. Fennekin looked uncomfortable so I let it down. I grabbed my Pokedex and tried to learn about my Fennekin. I clicked personal-dex and added Fennekin. This was a feature added about a year ago. I pointed my dex toward Fennekin. This is what it read.

Pokemon: Fennekin

Type: Fire

Gender: Female

Personality: Unknown

Added: Now

"Wow that's cool," I said with a chuckle "So you're a girl. You are cute like one" I said with a smile. Fennekin only smiled with her cheeks becoming red.

I held out my arm. Fennekin ran up my arm and hung on my shoulder. The sparkle in its eye returned as we left the lab. I can't wait to learn about Fennekin.

 **I hope this was an okay chapter. I'm new to this so, please be nice in the reviews. See you in the next chapter hopefully!**


	2. The store

**Alright, I appreciate the support already. I don't feel like wasting your time so here you people go!**

I decided to go to the Pokéshop. The Pokéshop is kind of like the Pokémart but instead of selling things like pokéballs it sells everyday things for pokémon to use. So like combs, soaps, accessories, etc. While I wait I decided to talk to Fennekin. "How are Fennekin? You happy?"

Fennekin probably not expecting me to be able to understand her, spoke. What normal people heard was "Fennekin" but, I heard "Yeah, I'm feeling great!". She smiled, she looked around us and marveled at the scenery around us. Lumiose City is a beautiful place mostly at night when all the lights are on.

I smiled at Fennekins statement. "Why you feelin' great? What's got you in a good mood?". Fennekin almost freaked out. She turned her head toward me so fast with a shocked expression. I could feel her slipping and low and behold she lost her balance. I was barely able to catch her "Whoa Fennekin be careful!" I said exhilarated from what just happened.

She was still shocked figuring out that I could understand her. I just chuckled at her expression. "Y-You can u-understand me!?" is what she was able to muster. I hadn't noticed she was holding her breath.

I chuckled as I still had her cradled in my arms. "I know it's weird huh? I love the fact I can talk to pokemon though. Scared ya, huh?" I responded with a wide smile.

Fennekin again blushed most likely because of embarrassment. We made it to Pokéshop, that was seriously the store's name. The person who founded the place had no creative name ideas. I don't really care to be honest. We walked inside and Fennekin once again showed a face a amazement. I chuckled at her expression. "Okay tell me Fennekin, what would you like? I got some money on me. I know that you'll need soap, a scrubby, and a brush." I said as I walked to a cart. I placed Fennekin in the seating area of the cart. She never responded but instead looked fascinated around at the store with that sparkle in her eyes.

We first went to the hygiene area. I looked at the soaps. _I don't even know what she prefers._ I grabbed a soap and opened it. I placed it next to Fennekin and said: "I don't know what you prefer so I need you to smell the soap so I know what to give ya". She smelt the soap and shook her head. From her reaction, she didn't hate the smell but not what she preferred. Placing it back I grabbed another soap. I read this soap, 'Pokéwash: The perfect soap for all pokemon' It didn't have one of those things where it says '9/10 doctors approve'. I didn't really trust this soap.

Placing the soap back Fennekin said, "I thought I was smelling them?". I looked at the soap and then back at her.

I shook my head and said "Not that one. I don't trust the brand. Seems like a huge scam to me." Fennekin just nodded and then waited for the next soap. I found another soap that caught my eye. Reading the soap brand it said 'Sparkle: Have your pokemon sparkle'. I read the print below and it said 'Sparkle is a natural and healthy soap. It's been suggested by 9/10 doctors for those trainers wanting their pokemon to be healthy while being clean!'. I looked at the back and saw that they weren't lying. It really had natural, healthy products. It even used ingredients used in things like potions, paralyze heals, burn heals, etc. I was satisfied with it and opened the soap. I placed it next to Fennekin and waited for her final verdict.

Fennekin smelt the soap. When she smelled it her eyes started to sparkle. She nodded and said, "That's perfect!". I smiled and closed the cap. We went on and just after the soaps were weird scrubby's. Some were just in the shape of a hand with scrubbers on one side. There was one that looked like a scrubber to clean steel. Then there was one that looked like a brush. _Well, that last one actually made sense._

I looked at Fennekin and asked, "Which one will it be?". She pointed to the brushes. I saw three different colors of brushes. I saw purple, red, and yellow. I seriously do not like the color yellow. I have no idea why but I just don't like it. I'm okay with yellow pokémon but I can't deal with the color yellow on things like brushes. I feel yellow is such a hard color for something to look good in. Pokémon like Pikachu and Fennekin fit the color perfectly but brushes I feel don't.

I placed the brushes in front of Fennekin and waited. She looked at the three colors and pointed to the purple. I smiled thanking the lord that she didn't pick yellow. I moved on to pick a brush. I saw the billions of brushes and my jaw dropped. _If she is anything like the girls I know we'll be here all day!_ "Okay Fennekin you have and an idea of what kind of brush do you want?"

Fennekin took a second to think. She moved her paw in a circular motion. Finally, she spoke "Well I want it purple since my soap brush is purple. I want it to be able to take out any and all knots, and I want it to look cute!". I smiled but inside I felt like I was being tortured. I'm not too big on shopping and shopping with women was torture everytime it happened. I have to say that shopping with Fennekin isn't like that completely but the fact that I have to shop and then adding the fact she's a girl it reminds me of that torture.

I focused on what she said. We started to look for brushes. I couldn't even find a purple brush. Out of nowhere Fennekin nearly shouted "Perfect!" I looked down at Fennekin and she was looking way ahead of where we were. I looked in the direction she was looking in and saw nothing.

I scratched my head and looked down at Fennekin confused. "Where?" I asked. Fennekin looked confused and jumped off the cart and ran to where she was looking. I grabbed the cart and followed her. She stopped and looked up at a brush. I looked where she was looking and still couldn't find it. Getting closer I finally saw a purple brush. I pointed to the brush and she nodded. I grabbed it and walked to the carriage. I checked the prices. The brush was $5.25, the soap was $7.50, and the scrubby was $3.00. I checked my wallet and saw I had $50.00 so I was fine. I get paid Friday anyway from my job at the restaurant. I'm a chef there and I make food for both people and pokemon. Anyway looking at what we got I asked Fennekin. "Anything else we may need?"

Fennekin did what I could only interpret as a shrug. I thought for a moment. "Well, I guess essentials are out of the way then. How about we check to see if there is anything you want?" I suggested. Fennekin nodded.

We made it to the accessories and I wondered what she would want. I looked at Fennekin and saw she was staring at my ring. "What's that?" she asked.

I looked at my ring and smiled at Fennekin. "It's a ring my sister gave me," I said. Fennekin looked confused.

She looked at the ring and then back at me. "You married your sister?" she asked tilting her head which I thought was the cutest thing.

I chuckled at her comment and smiled "Heavens no! That would be weird" I replied. I decided to explain "My sister was well slowly fading away you could say. She said she wanted me to have it. I've had it ever since. You want a ring?"

Fennekin looked sad. She looked at me with tears in her eyes "Sorry about your sister."

I chuckled "Don't be I had fun whenever we were together. I miss her don't get me wrong but I don't regret a single moment we had together! Besides today's a happy day!" I smiled. I thought about how mature Fennekin acted. Physically at least to me, she seems like a kid. "You seem so mature Fennekin I don't know why that seems so weird to me?" I blurted out.

Fennekin laughed. People might have thought I was crazy since they heard a 16-year-old kid responding to a pokemon repeatedly saying its name but I'm used to it. Fennekin responded, "Of course I'm mature I'm 16".

I nearly freaked out when I heard that. "You're the same age as me! I never would've guessed!" I nearly shouted in shock. People started to stare but I didn't really care. Fennekin laughed at my reaction. I would have to if I'm honest but, she seriously shocked me. How was she 16? How was it that she hatched out of her egg 16 years ago. She looks 5! Maybe it's because she's a Fennekin but still, it surprised me.

I calmed myself down. "Okay back on track. Would you like a ring?". She nodded. I saw that we could customize rings. "What would you like your ring to say and which one do you want?" She pointed to a plain gold ring.

She looked at my ring again. "What does yours say?" she asked. I smiled and showed her. She couldn't read it so she looked at me confused.

I mentally smacked my forehead. _Really Ricky C'mon!_ "Oops sorry, It has a heart then it says Endless Love then it has another heart," I said chuckling. She just nodded. I guessed she wanted her ring to say that. "Is that what you want?". She nodded and we went to a counter. I explained to the lady what she wanted the ring to say. The lady looked at me as if I was crazy since I was saying she referring to Fennekin a lot. The lady asked for my ring so she could see what exactly it should look like. I handed her both rings and we waited. It took almost an hour for her to finish as she handed me the rings and asked for $30.00. I handed her my fifty and she gave me back twenty. We left the counter and I asked Fennekin "Anything else you want?" She shook her head. I looked at her ring after putting on my ring. "She did a nice job with this ring! Here let me put it on," I said. She stuck out her right paw and I put the ring on her middle finger since she technically didn't have a ring finger.

We went to check out and the man there looked to be daydreaming. I looked where he was looking. He was looking at a woman leaving the store. I rolled my eyes and started to place the items on the counter. I waited for him to notice. He never noticed even when the lady was gone. I snapped my finger snapping him out of his weird trance. He looked surprised and said "Sorry sir I'll do this quickly," he said scanning the three items. The total was $15.75 and the added tax was $2.00. That added to $17.75. I sighed out of relief since I had enough. This place's tax is lower than all the other places I know.

I handed him the money, he put the stuff in a bag and handed it to me. I waved him goodbye and left with the cart. We made it to where the rest of the carts were. I grabbed Fennekin and the bag and pushed the cart in. We left the store and were on our way home. "Can I go on your shoulder again?" I heard.

I looked down to Fennekin and saw the sparkle in her eyes. I smiled "Sure, I don't see why not." I crouched and let go of her. Holding out my arm she ran up and basically hung on my shoulder. I stood up and walked toward home. The walk was mostly quiet except for the small gasp of amazement from Fennekin and me chuckling every time she did.

We made it home. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. When I opened it she jumped off my shoulder and ran inside. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and energy. I checked the time. It read 4:30. _Wow, it's been that long!_ I noticed I was starving. I thought about what I should make. I'll ask Fennekin what she wants.

 **Well, there's the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed that one. I'll see you people in the next one!**


End file.
